Hypothermia
by SinortiaDanzer
Summary: Jack and Kate get caught in the rain. When Kate gets cold can Jack warm her up? (JK some Hurley) FLUFF


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of LOST or it characters. I just enjoy writing about them.

**Hypothermia**

Jack and Kate get caught in the rain. When Kate gets cold can Jack warm her up? (light fluff) J/K and some Hurley

_Hope you guys enjoy. Just alittle something i wrote. Not a big production. Just alittle fun in the rain..._

**Hypothermia

* * *

**

It was like any other day on the island. Everyone was going abut his or her day. Some hunting, some cooking, some cleaning, some bickering, and even one sun bathing. There were some survivors gather at the caves and others at the beach.

Kate happened to be on the beach. She was walking around chatting with some of the others. Stopping to check on Claire and Charlie. She even stopped to ay hi to Sawyer. It ended up being more then hi.

Walking down the beach she looked out to the ocean and saw that the water was becoming restless. Looking to the sky she saw darken gray clouds gathering. A storm was coming. Not another one.

Turning back she spotted Jack walking towards her, backpack in hand. He had obviously come from the caves and was taking he daily rounds of the beach. He looked better now that he had slept and cleaned up a bit.

He looked up and of course saw her. Locking eyes with her immediately a smile came to his face.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"You look better." She smiled looking his over again now close up.

"Well apparently sleep does my body good." He laughed.

"Should've known that before hand doctor." She laughed along with him

Her words caught him off guard. She had never called him doctor before. The stare she gave him as she spoke seemed amused. Her eyes dancing as she tried hard to keep his eyes. Quickly a breeze came up engulfing the two and turned Jack's attention.

"Storms coming." He announced.

Kate looked around to the others.

"Yeah. That's all it seems to do around here is-"

Suddenly ran poured down upon them. Splashing down their faces instantly dousing them.

"Rain." Kate finished coming back to Jack.

The two couldn't help, but laugh at the coincidence

"We better help get things under cover." Jack said getting an agreeing nod from Kate.

They hurriedly ran around helping the others get their things together and out of the rain.

Jack ran over and grabbed the loose end of the tarp they were trying to put of the raft. As the it settled over the wood Jack looked over seeing Kate picking up random things out of the sand close to her tent. Turning he started for her.

As he walked the others around him quickly sought shelter. Michael and Walt ran for their tent along with Jin and Vincent running up behind them. Sayid held Shannon close under their makeshift house.

Coming up to Kate the rain began to pound down harder to where it was hard to see more then 10 feet in front of you. Kate didn't seem to notice.

"Kate come on!" Jack yelled over the rain.

"What?" She asked only turning her attention to him for a moment.

She was too preoccupied in what she was doing.

"Come on!" He repeated he said as he waved her towards her tent.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her away from what she was doing and quickly led her to the tent.

Pulling back the tarp he lightly pushed her to sit down as he tuned and closed the tarp concealing them from the rain. She sat down on her makeshift bed made of old airplane seats. Wrapping her arms around her body she tried to warm up from the being wet and the oddly dropping temperature of the island.

Jack turned and sat next to her. He looked over and noticed she was shaking.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

'Ye.. Yea…Yeah." She stuttered from the shivering.

" Kate you're going to get sick from being all wet and cold." Jack pointed out as he himself began to shake from being cold and wet.

"And you aren't?" She asked looking over to him.

He looked around for something to help them out. Not being at the caves he couldn't exactly make everything better like he always did. Then he spotted a nice wool blanket behind her. Big enough for two.

"I have an idea." He said pulling the blanket from her.

"What?" She asked questioning the idea working up in his head.

"When people are caught in snow storms they huddle together for warmth so they don't get hypothermia." Jack began as he unfolded the blanket.

"Ok." Kate said in a agreeing tone knowing that Jack had basically told them to sit real close to get real warm.

She started to snuggle up next to him.

"Wait take of your shirt." He ordered.

She stopped instantly and stared at him.

"What?" She questioned.

"You need to be naked to contract the body heat from someone else. But since it's not that cold we don't need to go the whole nine yards." He explained with the most serious look anyone could have when having a conversation like this.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." He answered nodding his head.

He was serious and not at all thinking about the physical part of this. Maybe in the back of his mind somewhere, but his eyes and doctor knowledge covered up it up.

Kate sat still watching him take off his shirt. Throwing it behind her he glanced up waiting for her move. Taking a deep breath Kate slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She glanced up every few seconds to catch a glimpse of Jack's stares. Her hands were shaking so bad she didn't know if it was from being cold or the nervousness of the situation.

Pulling it back over her shoulders it became hard as the cloth stuck to her skin. The moist damp shirt clung to her body not wanting to be pulled off. Jack of course came to rescue and helped her pull it back. Kate stared up, as he seemed occupied with getting her shirt off. As it slipped over her fingers she left it were it fell.

Without warning Jack sat as close as he could next to her brining the blanket around them. As soon as she felt his bare skin up against her shivers went down her spine.

"Cold?" He joked with a laugh.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and the heat of his skin. She looked away with an awkward laugh of her own. When she looked back she caught a lust filled look in his eyes. It was so intense they both had to look away.

Shifting to get comfortable their bodies bumped and rubbed up against each other making it worse on both of them. As the rain pounded down harder upon the tent they clung to each other. Kate grasped his leg attempting to hold onto it. He pulled her closer to where her face was nestled in the crook of his neck with her chest pressed to his.

Soon it became comfortable to Kate. Comfortable enough that she snuggle up closer to him causing him to look down to her.

She caught his eyes. There was no way they didn't feel that odd closeness and temptation that suddenly filled the air. They could feel themselves trembling and their hearts racing.

With nothing holding him back he took the chance he had been pushing him self to take for weeks. He leaned down and kissed her. A small surprised noise escaped her lips. She hadn't expected this from Jack. He wasn't the type to just go for it. Or at least she didn't think he was.

She knew when he told her this idea he had that looming thought of being "close" in the back of his mind.

Pulling back she looked up into those deep brown eyes seeing a small playful side in Jack. He wanted to let go a little bit and she was willing to help him in that.

Returning his actions, Kate took his lips in hers. Nibbling lightly at his lower lip. As their lips moved so did their hands. From his leg her swiftly incased his neck pulling him closer almost at a desire to inhale him. His fingertips sent chills up her spine again as they walked up her back.

Looking up to him, Kate bit her lip with a smile. Her eyes had turned playful along with his.

"Warm?" He asked regaining his breath.

She nodded her head licking her lips. She went to kiss him again as he lay her back on her makeshift bed. As he hovered over her, she bent her knees allowing him to settle between her. He took the opportunity and balanced himself with his hand next to her head.

It was coming to the point to where she couldn't breath and she didn't mind it. The sound of the rain and the heat of their bodies against each other was sending them into a dizzy spell. For once Kate began to love the rain.

The rain lasted for another hour or two. Slowly it turned from drowning monsoon to a little rain and finally a drizzle. As it finally came to a halt everyone came out of hiding except Jack and Kate.

Hurley came walking down the beach searching for Jack. He looked near and far, but didn't see him. He knew that he hadn't gone back to the caves. So he decided to go ask someone.

"Dude Sayid.' He called coming up behind Sayid who was ringing out some clothes.

Sayid turned.

"Do you know where Jack might be?" Hurley asked.

Sayid looked away towards Kate's tent.

"He's been in Kate's tent since the storm started." Sayid replied as he walked away.

Hurley stood there for a second staring at the tent putting things together. Jack. In Kate's tent. With Kate. Them two together in a tent.

"In Kate's tent with Kate?' Hurley asked looking back to Sayid.

"Yes." Sayid said nodding his head as again turned and walked away.

Hurley turned back and looked to Kate's tent with a feeling in the pit of his stomach. With a groan he slowly headed over. As he got to the tent he took a breath before he pulled the tarp back.

He stopped in his place un able to form words as he stared at Kate and Jack laying half naked before him. She was curled up across his chest with her hair covering her arms and chest. His arm wrapped around her and his other was sprawled up over his head. The blanket that they were using for warmth had crawled down to their calves and more of it was in the sand then covering them.

Kate squinted her eyes as she looked up to see Hurley standing there before her mouth a gape and eyes wide. Closing her eyes she tried to push it off as a dream as she rolled over. Suddenly she stopped as she felt a body more then close to her.

Opening her eyes she came to see Jack's chest underneath her jumping up and down. She heard laughter hard in her ear. Looking up she saw Jack trying his hardest to keep a strait face while he looked up to Hurley.

"Dudes…umm." Hurley stuttered looking awkwardly around trying not to catch the eyes of the two.

Jack sat up quickly grabbing the blanket at their feet trying to cover them.

"Can I-" Jack began as he tried not to laugh as Kate snuggled up hiding her face in his cheek.

Quickly he looked away taking a deep breath. Recovering himself he looked back and up to Hurley.

"Can I help you." He asked in a tone that made it seemed that he hadn't just been caught with Kate half naked.

"Umm never mind.' Hurley said as he turned and quickly ran off.

As the tarp came back down the room dimmed and was filled with laughter. Kate pulled away from Jack's face as her turned to look at her. That look came over his eyes again. She saw it and he saw it grow in her eyes too. Leaning in to each other they kissed again.

Nuzzling Jack's face again a giggle grew in her throat with a amusing thought in her head. Jack smiled at the feeling of her nose pressed up against his cheek.

"What?" He asked not even pulling away to look at her.

She took a deep breath trying her best to take on that serious tone he took with Hurley.

"Why couldn't we crash in Antarctica?" She asked with her words vibrating over his skin and down his body.


End file.
